Bad Juju
by SamieSamSam
Summary: We all know that Harumin is wary of Matsuri. But what happens when you leave these two girls together for too long? Will love blossom from a flower of hate?


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used, nor do I own the manga "Citrus," by Saburo Uta. I do however own a giant giraffe named Clifford, the super toad. Please enjoy this story.

Author's note- If you are offended by two girls being together, don't read this. As the story progresses, the content may become explicit, so please do not mind it. This is not a story for someone who just wants to read about a bunch of sex or making out- etc. This story will be focused on developing the characters, and plot. It will escalate to a romance between the characters Harumin and Matsuri from Citrus. The story will also include characters that are not in the manga, as well as others that are. If this doesn't sound like the story for you, then please move on, and do not comment anything hateful. Have a great day. (:

**Bad Juju- Chapter One**

The expression on my face had to be grim, as all that Yuzu would do is smile at me and tell me that I was wrong, but I knew that I wasn't, that Matsuri was no good news, and I would prove it to my friend if it were the last thing I'd do- that's how I felt. In those moments, to avoid a blowout with my closest friend, I nodded and told her that maybe she was right, and said that I would give Matsuri a chance- I didn't realize the trouble that statement would get me into later.

I had agreed to hang out with Yuzu on our day off from school, we were going to go shopping, eat, and maybe Karaoke or a Movie, whatever seemed fun at the moment. But seeing a waving Matsuri next to her was definitely not part of my expectations. I came closer to the two, wearing a fake smile, then pulled Yuzu in for a hug, and hissed in her ear. "What is she doing here," she responded quietly that I said I would give her a chance, so behave myself. I pulled away from the hug and said hello to Matsuri, she greeted me in kind.

We hit a few shops, and all three of us got a some new accessories and clothing. As I observed Matsuri, I still did not feel any better about her, but I had to admit, she did have a rather nice style. Afterward we went into a cafe, she and I both ordered the same thing- anpan and green tea flavored dango, however I went with tazo bubble tea and she ordered a caramel mocha latte. Yuzu ordered sponge cake and some iced tea with milk. We sat down and ate our goodies, I grilled Matsuri without even giving it a second thought, in disbelief that such an evil being could have such a good choice of pastry.

Suddenly as we were all calmly enjoying our pastries, with idle chatter, Yuzu got up quickly with a dramatic shout. "I have to go guys, Mei is feeling sick, so I feel it is my duty as her big sister to help her."

"But-" I began to protest, however, she was already running out.

"Don't hesitate to have fun without me guys! See you in school Harumin, and Matsuri, don't get into any trouble," with that, she was out the door- and I was left alone with the Akuma...

I refused to look at her and stared off to the side, as expected from an evil girl, a snide remark immediately escaped her lips.

"I thought I was the younger one here. Quit acting like a kid, I'm not toxic."

I looked at her and responded aggressively "You sure about that, Akuma?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well, Yuzu told me to make friends with you, because we both mean a lot to her, but from what I can tell, you don't know the meaning of trying to be friends. I don't think you're fit to be Yuzu's friend if you can't even figure it out with a younger girl. What kind of a friend are you? What kind of an example are you? Were you this mean to Yuzu when you first met her?"

The barrage of questions was unexpected, to say the least. I felt my body get hot as my anger sky rocketed, what a presumptuous brat. I could not find any words for her and simply ate my last dango. I then drank some more of my Tazo tea as I tried to think on her words. I didn't want to be nice to Matsuri. But I couldn't find the reason why. I just felt uneasy with her, for some reason- I knew she was trying to get Yuzu alone, and that bothered my, what were her intentions?

"I am a great friend, I just worry about Yuzuchi, I do not understand what your intentions are and why you seem so keen on being alone with her."

Matsuri grinned "Oh, wouldn't you like to find out, do you really want to know?"

I nodded, but with the way she said it, I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to figure this out, but I had to do it for Yuzu.

"Well, let's go to Karaoke, I will let you know there."

Matsuri reserved a room for us to sing in, insisting that I allow her to pay, since she had too much money from her 'job' anyway.

She sat down on the small sofa and gestured toward the music stand. "Go ahead and pick a song, sing, and then I will be able to let you know why I want to get Yuzu alone, don't worry. It isn't anything as bad or malicious as you may think.

I didn't understand her intentions, and being alone in a room with the Akuma was disconcerting for me, but I could handle myself, I went to the stand and picked out a song to sing, "Voice," by Ai. I sang it easily because it happened to be one of my favorite songs. When I was done she clapped for me.

"Oh, that was nice, you actually have a rather nice singing voice, I didn't expect that at all,'' she got up and approached me. "You still want to know why I wanted Yuzu alone, right?"

"Yes, that was the only reason I came with your Akuma ass, isn-," I gasped as she embraced me, but not a normal embrace, more like a lover's embrace. She slid her hands past my lower back onto my ass and I pushed her away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

She rolled her eyes. "You wanted to know the reason, didn't you, so why don't you shut up you dense girl! I haven't even finished telling you!"

I wanted to respond, I wanted to tell her off, and call her a pervert, but my mouth stopped working, she approached me and again, an embrace, this time I couldn't muster up the energy to push her away. She then grabbed my hair and pulled my head down, pressing her lips against mine, gently. I couldn't identify how I felt about the situation. A part of me was humiliated. Another part of me sort of liked what was happening. Lastly a part of me was angry. She slid her tongue against my lower lip and just as I opened up my mouth slightly to allow her entry, she stopped and giggled.

"Oh, so you're another dirty girl. Well, now you know the reason, I want to get Onee-chan alone. So please stop meddling and interfering. You seemed to like it, it didn't harm you, now did it? So stop calling me an Akuma and get over yourself."

I wanted to draw the line, wanted to curse her out. I wanted to tell her that she couldn't just run around kissing people or doing whatever she wanted. I wanted to tell her that she was too young for such ridiculous actions, and that she was being inappropriate. I wanted to call her a perverted Akuma. Instead of all these things I wanted to say. I simply smirked, and lied.

"Well, if you want to do those things with Yuzu-chan. You're going to have to get past me. Because Yuzu is going to be mine."


End file.
